Urban Ed
"Urban Ed" is a season 2 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which the Eds decide to bring the city to the Cul-de-Sac by building the cardboard city known as Edtropolis. Plot The Eds' abysmal failure to extract a quarter out of ever-trusting Jonny via an "It’s a Knockout" style game leads them to suspect that they may be losing their touch. Either that or they're getting just too predictable for the locals to fall for their tricks any more, if only they lived in the city - people are so much more gullible there. And because of this, Eddy's got a new idea - lets bring the city to the cul-de-sac! And so, before you can say "gravy," from a formerly empty alleyway rises the gleaming cardboard bulk and dreaming spires of Edtropolis, full of excitement, allure - and peril for the city seems to have a knack for bringing out the worst in its would-be citizens as Jonny all too readily (and in vain) points out. Traffic jams and crazy drivers lead to road rage attacks, shady characters abound in every side street, its claustrophobic, its subversive and as for what the pigeons do to you - so unsanitary! The Eds sleek, chic, city is soon full of unrest and the final straw comes during a fracas at "Ed's Tattoo Parlour" when Jonny, distraught over the loss of Plank in the city, quite literally goes ape and Ed's way of helping out inevitably brings the city to its knees. Quotes *'Ed': to promote his role in the scam "I helped too Jonny! I was the balloon guy!!" ---- *'Ed': at the other kids relaxing "What a gaggle of sad sacks!" ---- *'Ed': about traffic in the city "Oh! When you bump into cars they go whoo whoo! Barp barp!" ---- *'Ed': "Let's drive to the city fellas!" Edd: "We're too young to drive Ed." Ed: "My dad has a shovel." Eddy: "Well I say if you can't bring the cul-de-sac to the city let's bring the city to the cul-de-sac!" Edd: "I suppose I should find some tape." Ed: "Not to mention a duck." ---- *'Rolf': out mega-sized underwear "Aah, a merciless beating with a stick has cleansed Nana's pantaloons fresh." the racket of city construction "What is this that fouls the calm of the cul-de-sac?" Kevin: "Hey Rolf! Your dad shearing sheep again? Keep it down!" Rolf: "This sound is a mystery to Rolf, as is your mockery of my father's leisure delight." ' Sarah': "Hey! Keep it down or I'm calling the cops!! How are we supposed to play with all this racket?!" ---- *'Jonny': "Boy Plank, ever get the feeling you might as well be talking to a piece of wood?" not around ''"Plank? Plank?! Not you, too!" ---- *'Rolf': ''by the homemade stop lights "What barbarian would hang a milk box from a string?" ---- *'Rolf': on traffic fumes "The city air is thick like Nano's toenail." ---- *'Ed': "Smokey's on my tail!" ---- *'Eddy': spoonfuls of pigeons droppings aka yogurt onto Nazz below "Coo coo coo!" Ed: "Oink! Oink!" Eddy: "Pigeon's don't go oink, Ed!" Ed: "I'm a gazelle! Oink!" ' Edd': "Nazz, wait!" ---- *'Eddy': Ed drop an anvil onto Edd and Nazz below "Ed! You're gonna hurt somebody! This ain't a cartoon!" ' Nazz': "Double-D, let go!" ---- *'Rolf': jumping the queue for a tattoo & being attacked by Sarah "Have mercy, rabid youth!" Sarah: "Jimmy, careful of his hairy back! Hold him for me." ---- *'Edd': being mangled by the kids "It was horrible Eddy - look what they did to my shirt." ---- *'Ed': Edtropolis collapse "Dominoes! Lets do it again! Here, hold this." the worm in Eddy's shirt '' ' Eddy'': "Ed, I don't want it! Double-D, get a net! It's crawling!" ---- *'Jonny: off into the sunset with Plank in his cart "I missed you too buddy, but if you ever do that again I'll glue you to a rock. It's a joke, Plank!" Trivia *This is the first appearance of the cardboard city Edtropolis. It appears again in Cartoon Network Racing ''and Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures, as a bonus scam. *While Eddy is dropping yogurt on Nazz, Ed is about to drop an anvil with 'AKA' on it, referring to A.K.A. Cartoon, the producers of ''Ed, Edd n Eddy. Eddy also breaks the fourth wall by saying "This ain't a cartoon!", when it fact it is. *There is a "Drink Eno-gee" billboard in the the background of Edtropolis when Jimmy points at Eds' Tattoo Palour, referring to the "Eno-gee Drink" stall from "Over Your Ed". *The cardboard traffic lights of Edtropolis serve as checkpoints in Ed, Edd n Eddy - Scam of the Century. *"Jimmy'' with the snake on his head" is seen again in "A Fistful of Ed".'' *The date this episode aired is the same date when Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show aired in America, 10 years later. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2